Frozen Hearts
by Raeinspace
Summary: Regina once helped Elsa, but now she's changed and is in love with Emma. Now the curse has broken, Elsa has remembered the past and seeks out Regina. Post-curse with some flashbacks. Was IceQueen, now SwanQueen. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT , Frozen or the original Fairy Tales etc.**

**AN: One assignment down, two to go. First year of my 2-year part-time writing course nearly over. Whew. If only fan fiction hadn't taken over my life just before it started… So, a new story for 'the lost hour' - I hate it when the clocks go forward in spring, so I'm posting this as they change longing for winter again and also because we haven't had snow yet this year… I loved Frozen (I won't admit to how often I watched it) though I had a dozen different ways I wanted it to go. Anyway, this is my first crossover fic, so enjoy.**

* * *

Flashback.

_Even her tears were victim to her powers. Elsa gave up fighting to control the magic and let the drops of ice scatter at her feet as she cried._

_"I tried to warn you."_

_She looked up at the sound of the Evil Queen's voice. Their kingdoms had always traded with one another and after loosing "Weasel Town", she couldn't afford to break with the White Kingdom once the new Queen came to power. She had never met Snow White. That had been part of her childhood where she was locked away. Regina had attended her coronation though. She had sought her out on the mountain, not afraid of her powers. Elsa had listened to her words, but they had been interrupted by Ana before she could finish their conversation. After she had found a way to stop the snow storm, Regina had returned home, keeping a cool Queenly distance. Until one month ago. _

_Elsa didn't bother to turned around. "I thought he loved me." _

_"You created him, you gave him life but you also gave him free will." _

_"I want to undo the spell."_

_"Are you sure?" The words were whispered over her shoulder, sending Regina's warm breath across her neck. "You know what that will mean."_

_She did. Olaf would cease to be human. He would return to being nothing more than a snowman and when that happened…. Well, it was summer and she wouldn't be there to protect him. _

_"Do it."_

_"It's your spell, you have to cast the reversal." Regina reminded her._

_"Teach me."_

_"What do you say?"_

_Elsa frowned, she hadn't had to use that word since becoming the Queen. She knew Regina wouldn't help her unless she said it. At least as another Queen Regina was on an equal standing with her. That made it slightly less difficult. She turned around._

_"Please."_

_Regina smiled and reached out her hand. She pulled Elsa in close, whispering the words in her ear to reverse the spell. When she finished, Elsa didn't pull away._

_"Why are you helping me?" Elsa asked._

_"Your frozen heart stops Olaf from loving you, but it also makes your powers stronger. That's something my mother taught me. Love is weakness." Regina unwound Elsa's hair with her magic and stroked her fingers through the white-blonde locks._

_She reminded her a little of Snow White. Except that Elsa had grown up alone, pushing away those who loved her. It had been Elsa's ancestor who cast the terrible snowstorm the year Snow had been born. _

_"You've been so brave." Regina told her. "No-one else understands that, but I do."_

_She wanted to pull away as Elsa's skin grew cold against hers, but her own magic was quick to adapt and protect her. Regina planted a gentle kiss on top of her head and felt Elsa's surprise. _

_A moment later, Elsa spoke. "He shouldn't have run off with her. Ana was my sister."_

_"And now they will both learn what happens to those who cross the Queen."_

_She pulled away. "Yes. They will."_

_Elsa looked into Regina's eyes, as if unsure what the other Queen really wanted from her. When Regina smiled, all she could think was how much she wanted her approval. She accepted Elsa for who she was. She wasn't afraid of her gifts. Most important of all, she didn't recoil from her touch._

_Shyly, Elsa held out her hand, palm up. A swirl of ice gathered above her skin and within seconds formed in the shape of an apple. She held it out towards Regina._

_"Thank you."_

Present.

Emma added another log to the fire and watched Regina turn the page of her book. There was a soft red blanket tucked over her lap and two cups steaming on the coffee table. Henry was upstairs; it was long past his bedtime, so the two of them were completely alone.

"Are you going to sit there staring all night?" Regina asked with a smirk, raising the blanket as an invitation for Emma to rejoin her.

"I can't help it." Emma stood up and stretched her body as she tried to fight back a yawn. "You're too gorgeous. I think the firelight just makes it harder to look away."

"Pfft." Regina shook her head, smiling as she watched Emma cross the room towards her. "I think we need to change Henry's book and start calling your Princess Charming."

Emma snuggled in next to her and adjusted the blankets to cover both of them. "If you do I'll have to think up an equally ridiculous nickname for you."

"You wouldn't dare." Regina closed her book and put it out of the way so that she could wrap her arms around Emma.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Emma closed her eyes as if she was trying to think.

"Uh uh. I'd have to withhold cooking those desserts you like."

Emma opened her eyes and grinned. "Is that all?"

"What would be a more appropriate threat?"

"I can think of a few things. Like…" Emma leant in to kiss her.

"But that would be punishing me too." Regina told her, stroking a stray lock of hair from Emma's face. "I like kissing you."

And to prove it, she kissed Emma again.

"Do you think it will snow soon?" Emma asked, resting her head on Regina's shoulder and turning back to the fire.

"Maybe. I wouldn't worry about it too much. Storybrooke weather is usually quite mild. If it snows it doesn't last more than a couple of weeks and the town carries on as normal."

"So, no snow days?"

"You'll still be expected to go to work if that's what you're asking?"

"Yeah, and wondering if you wanna build a snowman with Henry, or have a snowball fight?"

"Henry and I build a snowman every year in the garden. I make sure he wraps up warm and when we've finished we have hot chocolate to warm us up."

"What about snowball fights?"

"I leave that to his friends. If he has them at school and I don't know about them…"

Emma smiled. "So you've never thrown a snowball at anyone?"

"Not in this land."

"I bet you throw like a girl."

"I am a girl." Regina reminded her. "Though my aim was always pretty accurate."

"Maybe we could have a private battle? When Henry's at school."

"Really? Like a competition?"

Emma nodded. "With a winner, and a prize."

"What kind of prize?"

"I have a few ideas." She twisted and climbed onto Regina's lap, straddling her.

Regina felt the blanket fall away and adjusted her arms so they were above Emma's hips. "Perhaps you could demonstrate now?"

"I think that would be a good idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback:

_The room was cold. The ice palace Elsa had created, though beautiful, was completely impractical for a Queen. Regina intended to tell her so, as soon as she woke. The sooner Elsa returned to her kingdom the better. _

_Of course, she had created a real bed for them to sleep in, with real furnishings, but even two layers of blankets weren't enough. She was draining her magic too fast as it was, protecting herself from Elsa's powers and it was getting harder and harder to stay warm. _

_"Are you coming back to bed?" Elsa questioned, her voice sounding timid._

_Regina turned away from the window and forced herself to smile. "I was just admiring the sunrise."_

_"It's a wonderful view, I just love the mountains. The sun makes the snow turn such pretty colours."_

_"You must miss your real palace though."_

_"Not really. Out here I'm free."_

_Regina walked back to the bed, swaying her hips seductively. "You haven't given being Queen a chance. Trust me, with your powers you can do whatever you want and no-one can stop you."_

_"Except you." _

_Leaning over the bed, Regina stroked along Elsa's cheek as she lay there. "Why would I want to do that?"_

_Biting her lip, Elsa allowed Regina to climb over her. The Queen of the White Kingdom smiled and began to remove her dressing gown. _

_"You'll have to come and visit me in my Kingdom, soon."_

_"You're not leaving?"_

_"I must return."_

_"Stay." Elsa insisted, reaching up to touch the perfect flesh above her._

_The heat from Regina's body was almost enough to warm her fingers. Elsa felt like a moth drawn to flames as she stroked down the curve of her hips. It was intoxicating just to touch her. _

_"I wish I could, but…"_

_"You said Queen's could do whatever they wanted." Elsa reminded her, pouting when Regina didn't lean forward to kiss her._

_The Queen ran a finger along her lips. "No pouting, you're not a child. You know my kingdom needs me."_

_"If you go I'll be all alone again."_

_"I'm sure you can find some way to amuse yourself." Regina took Elsa's hands and moved them above her head. "At least until I can return."_

_"How long will be you be gone?"_

_"Not long at all. You'll see."_

_"Promise?"_

_Regina avoided answering her with a kiss. She moved swiftly, using her magic to caress Elsa's skin and protect her own. The other Queen watched her through wide eyes, as her body trembled._

* * *

Present.

"This snow is getting ridiculous." Emma complained as she unwound the scarf from around her neck.

The diners sitting closest to the front doors shivered as she entered, but Granny had the heating up enough that their discomfort didn't last long. Ruby gave her a sympathetic smile and helped her out of her thick winter coat.

"Maybe you should ask Regina to fix it with magic." Ruby suggested.

"I did. She gave me a long lecture on the dangers of messing with elemental magic, which apparently includes the weather, and a list of the well-recorded yet failed attempts to try."

"So that was a no, then?" Ruby grinned.

"I wish she could keep her answers that simple."

"Unfortunately," Regina's voice carried across the diner and Emma spun around in shock. "You have the same attitude as Henry when it comes to the word no. Unless I provide a detailed reason for the word, you don't want to believe me."

A few of the other diners laughed.

"You could have warned me!" Emma turned back to Ruby.

The waitress shrugged. "I assumed you knew she'd be here, I thought you were meeting for lunch or something."

"We are." Regina confirmed, stepping out of the booth towards them.

She moved slowly towards Emma, stopping close enough that they were almost touching.

"Forgive me?" Emma asked in a whisper, leaning forwards.

Regina smiled, placing her hands on Emma's waist, her mouth hovering over the blonde's. "You're late."

"It's that snow…"

"I managed to get here on time."

"Not everyone's perfect."

Regina chuckled and pressed their lips together.

* * *

There was an odd build-up of snow surrounding her car when she finally finished work. Regina looked around the car park and noticed that while it was laying evenly elsewhere, it appeared the heaped snow was only affecting that one area. She unlocked the boot and took out the snow shovel she had brought with her, in case of emergencies. As she began to dig into the snow she heard the wind pick up. It began snowing again. This time more heavily than before. She wondered whether to give up and walk home.

Regina walked around to the other front tyre, to try and clear the snow surrounding it. Snowflakes caught on her eyelashes and she had to squint to try and see what she was doing. She didn't notice the patch of ice. Her foot shot out from under her and she fell backwards before she had time to make a sound.

A young woman stepped out from the shadows of the buildings, walking confidently across the car park. She wasn't dressed for the cold weather, her arms were bare and her low cut neckline should have left her shivering. Bending over Regina, she checked for a pulse. Where her hand touched the skin it cooled it, so she took care to be quick.

A swirl of magic travelled from her fingers to the snow around them, transforming it into a snow monster. The round-bodied, spindly-legged creature bowed to her before shuffling forward. Sharp icy teeth grinned back at her as she pointed to Regina's body and watched it pick her up.

"Follow me."

She had been in town long enough to know where Regina lived, but Emma and Henry were there too often. Regina had one other safe place they could go, she had seen it, but she didn't know if anyone knew about it.

"Back to the castle." She told the monster.

Since the snow had begun falling she had recreated a smaller version of her ice castle in the forest. It wasn't large enough to be visible from the outside and with all the snow no-one was bothering to hike through the woods. To be extra sure, she added a circle of ice around the area. It would hold up until someone crossed to the middle, then collapse, trapping them in the ice. Depending on whom she caught, she might let them freeze or she would use the alternative. It had been a long time since she used her magic to freeze another's heart. Once that happened, they became unable to love and lost their will, following her instructions just like her snow creatures.

Elsa laughed as she pushed open the front doors and realised that she finally had what she came for. Of course, she would need a few things for Regina. It had always been a strain on her magic, trying to keep warm. She would send the snow beast for Regina's clothes and blankets while she prepared for her guest to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry was going to be sleeping over at a friend's house so Emma headed to the mansion, hoping to spend time with Regina. She'd seen the car still at her work car park, but when she checked, she'd found the town hall was locked up. Figuring Regina was being cautious and had walked home, she decided not to call and instead just turn up and surprise her.

Emma was the one surprised when she arrived at the mansion. The front door was open, pushed inside and hanging off the hinges. There were snow tracks leading into the house. Emma reached for her gun and proceeded carefully inside. There was no sign of Regina, and the house appeared to have been ransacked. Emma called her father to let him know that she was pursuing the odd-shaped footprints to try and find whoever was responsible.

The snow began falling again, covering the tracks. Emma followed them as far as she could, but it was getting harder to see where she was going. What she needed was help. She headed to the B&amp;B, praying Ruby would be there. Perhaps she could track Regina's scent.

* * *

Regina turned over in her sleep. The bed felt uncomfortable and strange – a thought which had her opening her eyes to check her surroundings. The first thing she saw was a familiar blue dress.

"Elsa?"

"You're awake." The young queen moved towards the ice bed, leaning over to look at her. "It's so good to see you again, I missed you."

"Where am I?"

"You slipped on some ice, I brought you back here. I hope you're not too hurt. How do you feel?"

Regina flinched from the ice-cold hand that brushed across her forehead. "How did you get here?"

"I have no idea. After you left, Anna found a way to trap me. Those pesky trolls helped her. I assumed you had something to do with my release. There was magic in the area when I arrived."

Regina tried sitting up. Elsa put a hand under her arm to steady her. The cold touch eased some of the pain Regina had been feeling.

"Take it easy. I've sent one of my snow creatures to get you a few things, to make you more comfortable."

"I can't stay here."

Elsa climbed onto the bed, kneeling next to Regina. She put her hand on Regina's shoulder, running her fingers along the soft skin. The warmth spread up her arm and she couldn't help but bring her other hand around to even out the sensation. She lent in close, her lips hovering over Regina's.

"I've missed you." Elsa whispered before kissing her.

Regina pulled away. "I should go home."

Elsa waved her hand at the doorway and it sparkled for a moment as ice covered it. "Not yet."

"Things have changed. I changed." Regina tried to explain.

"I heard about the curse you were planning."

"It worked. This is Storybrooke."

"You won. I always knew you would." Elsa smiled at her.

"It's different here. Winning… it's not about that now."

Elsa listened to her words eagerly. "You killed Snow White?"

"No."

"Do you want me to freeze her heart for you?"

"_No_."

"I don't understand." Elsa frowned.

"I'm not the Evil Queen anymore."

"I never thought you were Evil."

The words caught Regina's attention. She looked at Elsa in surprise, then frowned remembering what she wanted to say.

"I'm not even a Queen. I don't use magic and… and I'm happy."

"You've given your heart to someone?"

"Yes."

Elsa moved away from her. "What changed?"

Regina smiled as she thought of Emma. "Everything."

* * *

Emma and Ruby stared with open mouths and the sight in front of them. The ice castle was magnificent.

"Are you sure?" Emma called over the cold wind, her voice muffled by her scarf.

Ruby nodded and pointed. "Regina's in there."

"Go back into town and get some help. See if anyone knows anything about this."

"You can't go in there alone. What if it's Regina's magic?"

"It's not."

"You can't be sure." Ruby pointed out.

"She wouldn't, not after she promised Henry. Now go, and make sure Henry doesn't follow you back here."

As Emma turned away, Ruby transformed into a wolf. It was the quickest way to cross the snow covered ground and she was worried that Emma would do something foolish.

* * *

"I think I hear your things arriving." Elsa told Regina, crossing the room and removing the ice locks on the door.

Her snow creature staggered inside, an assortment of Regina's belongings bundled up in the sheets it had taken from her bed. Elsa directed it towards Regina, where it dropped everything in front of her, and then she sent it back outside to stand guard.

"Not very bright, but manages to take orders very well." Elsa explained as she began sorting through the items it had brought. "I'm afraid you'll have to warm them up, the snow from it's arms has chilled the blankets."

"Is it safe to start a fire? Won't the ice melt?"

"Use your magic."

"I told you, I've given it up."

"Completely? I didn't think you were serious about that."

Regina pushed her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. Elsa finished smoothing out the grey skirt, marvelling at how short it was. She wondered how Regina dared to wear such revealing outfits. Perhaps Storybrooke was a warm place, where less clothing was practical.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Regina tried to sound like Elsa couldn't stop her.

"I'm still a Queen. I could order you to stay."

Regina smiled. "This isn't your kingdom."

"Correction, this isn't my kingdom _yet_. I think my powers are strong enough to force them to make my their Queen." Elsa stepped towards Regina, her lips moving in close so that she could whisper in the other woman's ear. "Do you want to see?"

Regina froze like a deer in headlights, remembering the last time Elsa had wanted to show off her powers. Back then she had been a different person. Showing Elsa the darker side of magic had been a kind of game. Pushing her to the limits of her powers amused her, entertained her. Knowing she had an ally against Snow White was all that really mattered.

"Elsa…"

Elsa's lips pressed against Regina's cheek, her hands exploring the strange clothes she wore. "Yes?"

Regina shivered, having to concentrate so that her magic wouldn't restore the heat automatically. She could stand a little discomfort until it returned naturally. She tried to stop Elsa's hands with her own, but the Snow Queen only pinned her arms to her sides.

"Don't do this."

"You were always so eager before."

"That was a different world, a different life."

"It's still just the two of us. No-one can see and disapprove…"

"I don't love you."

Elsa pouted, digging her nails into Regina's arms. "Cruel words, after everything we had together."

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then don't say them again."

"Elsa…"

"No, if you didn't want me you'd use your magic to stop me. You wouldn't have let me kiss you…"

"I love someone else and I don't want to hurt them."

Elsa pusher her away. "You always told me love was weakness. What we had was better, it made us stronger."

Regina shook her head and rubbed her hands along her arms. How could Elsa not see that she had been using her?

"Even when I caught you with Maleficent…"

Regina remembered planning that little incident. It was supposed to make Elsa hate her own heart for making her weak. She was supposed to understand that the physical acts between two people, any two people, could bring pleasure without the need for love.

"…You told me you could never love anyone."

"I didn't think I could."

"What about me? Do you think you could love me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Regina didn't want to hurt her anymore. She remembered the lonely young woman she had first met and wondered what would have happened to her if she hadn't interfered in her life.

She was saved from answering by the sounds of yelling coming from outside. Elsa turned away to look, raising her hands to call her magic as she realised that her snow creature was under attack.

"Don't." Regina moved to stop her, spotting a familiar figure in the snow.

"I remember when you didn't care about anyone." Elsa's powers began to leak out from her hands, ice growing around the windows.

"They don't have to fear you. You can have a second chance here."

"What if I don't want one?"

Slowly, knowing the risk she took, Regina reached out her hands and lowered them over Elsa's. Elsa's eyes widened a little in fear, but she conquered it and tucked her magic back away, leaving her hands safe to touch. Regina ignored the chilly feeling and maintained the contact.

"You have a good heart, Elsa. I know you can make a home here too."

"I had a home, remember. So did you."

"Now I have a new one."

They heard the sound of the ice doors opening. Regina recognised Emma's voice calling for her.

"Give me a reason to trust you." Elsa tried distracting her.

She realised Regina's skin was colder now she didn't use her magic to warm them, and felt disappointed. Elsa turned her hands so her palms were touching Regina's, and stepped close enough to feel her breath on her skin. She could tell Regina's mind was on the voice calling her, but she wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Show me that you care about _me_." She whispered, rubbing her thumbs over the back of Regina's hands.

"I.."

Elsa moved in, pressing her lips to Regina's and stopping her words. She watched the blonde-haired woman enter the room, saw the hand raised with magic ready to attack and smiled at the look of surprise and hurt on her face.

Regina shook her head as Elsa ended the kiss. "I told you, I love…"

"Regina?"

At Emma's voice, now so close, Regina spun around. "Emma!"

She realised her hands were still holding Elsa's, looking down at them and back up at her, quickly pulling her hands away. "It's not what it looks like."

"Then why are you holding hands? Why were you kissing her?"

"She was kissing me, we used to…"

"You know her?"

"_Very _well." Elsa smiled and put an arm around Regina's waist.

Emma looked between the two women. From the blush staining Regina's cheeks there was no mistaking what Elsa had meant. Eventually Regina tried to step aside and Elsa released her.

Emma turned away. "I should go."

"Did you come to rescue her?" Elsa tilted her head as she studied the girl Regina had called Emma.

_Surely this couldn't be the one Regina claimed to love? _

She smiled as she noted a few similarities between them. _Did Regina go after her for those reasons? _Of course, her own hair was much lighter than Emma's, and she clearly had better taste in her attire…

Emma turned back to look at Regina. She looked like she wanted to speak. Elsa glanced at Regina. She could tell the woman was torn between wanting to go with Emma, and wanting to stay and finish their conversation.

"Emma." Regina sighed, knowing it was unlikely she would hear her.

Their relationship was still so new. She wasn't sure what she should say to explain things to Emma to make her understand. It was so hard to think when it felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of her lungs. She knew how she felt about Emma, though they hadn't discussed it. Her heart ached at the thought that Emma might misunderstand what was going on. Now Elsa's return had complicated things. She needed to make things right and help Elsa, to make up for the past. Even if she didn't love the other woman, she needed to let her know that she cared about her. She understood all too well the effect of loneliness on a heart.

Elsa took advantage of the situation and slipped her hand into Regina's. "I guess she doesn't love you."

The sudden, cold touch shocked Regina enough to pull her out of her thoughts. "I should go after her. I need to explain…"

"If she cares about you, she'll come back."

"I care about her."

Elsa sighed. "Then why did she leave?"

Because that was what Emma did. She ran from problems. Emotional ones, at least. She could face a dragon without fear, but this… Regina knew her.

"Elsa, I…"

"Fine, then go." Elsa dropped Regina's hand and turned away.

Regina saw the icy walls thicken in response to Elsa's emotions. She was torn between leaving and staying.

"I will come back."

Elsa shook off Regina's hand on her shoulder. "Sure."

Knowing that nothing else she could say would persuade Elsa that she was telling the truth, Regina left.

* * *

Emma kept her head down as she fought her way against the wind towards the diner. She had to get back to Ruby and let her know that they didn't have to worry about Regina. Apparently the mayor had gone there willingly.

She didn't hear Regina calling her name.

A few seconds later, a snowball hit a tree to her left, just missing her head. Emma spun around, expecting to see Elsa. She frowned when she saw Regina, hands on her hips, struggling to breathe.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I was calling you, couldn't you hear me?"

"No." Emma turned as if to keep walking.

"It is freezing out here." Regina called to her. "And these are not the right shoes for walking in the snow."

"I'm sure your _friend_ is missing your company."

"You're an idiot."

Emma spun around, taking a step closer to Regina. "Why? Because I thought you liked me?"

Regina matched the step, her shoes sinking into the snow. "You know how I feel about you."

"Then how could you kiss someone else?"

"Elsa kissed me."

"Who is she?"

"We knew each other a long time ago." Sensing Emma was prepared to listen, Regina began moving towards her again. "When we were both Queen's of our kingdoms."

"Does that mean she's one of the bad guys?"

"Can we talk about this somewhere warmer?"

"I have to get back to the diner, to let the others know you weren't kidnapped."

"I was."

"Didn't look that way to me."

Regina just shook her head, rubbing her hands along her arms, trying to keep warm. "It's complicated."

"Fine, this way." Emma pointed it out to Regina. "Try to keep up."


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback._

Elsa stood in front of her throne, watching her sister kneel in front of her. She already knew her sister's news and her anger made her hold back the permission to rise. Anna wasn't one to wait very long though and despite protocol she finally stood up and faced the Queen.

"Are you angry with me?" Anna asked, hands clasped demurely in front of her.

"Have you done something that would make me angry?" Elsa replied coolly, containing her emotions.

"I don't think so."

"You haven't been to visit in a while. Is everything all right?"

Anna looked down at the ground. "Kristoff and I have parted."

"Why? I was sure you were in love."

"I think he is better suited to another."

"I'm sorry." Elsa stepped forward and put an arm around Anna's shoulder. "Perhaps he just needs a little time…"

"No. We could never be more than friends."

"Do you want to move back to the palace? I know we built that house near the trolls kingdom for you, so that you could be closer to him..."

"I'd like to, I missed you so much, it's just…" Anna still couldn't meet her gaze.

"I'm your sister, you can tell me."

Elsa could feel the blood like ice flowing through her veins. It wanted an outlet, it wanted to be free but until her sister admitted the truth, she had to hold back. The other Queen had taught her that.

"Do you remember when you first made Olaf for me?"

"We made him together." Elsa admitted, disliking Anna's suggestion that the snowman had been for her.

"Then when you found the spell to make him human, how you said you were happy that he'd have a chance to find love."

_It was supposed to be with me. _Elsa wanted to yell that to her sister but something held her back.

"I wanted him to be happy, the way you were with Kristoff."

"He will be… he is…"

"To be in love, to have someone love him. He always had such a large heart…" Elsa was determined to spoil her sister's moment that she spoke the words she knew her sister would use at exactly the same time.

_"I love him."_

Anna gaped at her sister while Elsa pretended to do the same. "You do?"

Elsa nodded. "I thought… you seemed to have found your True Love…"

"No, Kristoff loves…" Anna bit her tongue; she had promised not to say anything.

"Who? What woman could make him break your heart?"

"It's okay, Elsa. Really."

"And Olaf? Does he know how you feel?"

"No. He's been coming up to visit the trolls and we spend time together. I wanted you to be the first to know, to see if you thought that he…"

Elsa looked away. "I guess we should both tell him and see who he chooses."

"If this is going to come between us…"

_That all depends on his choice, doesn't it sister?_

There was a knock at the door.

* * *

_Present_.

They met Emma's parents and Ruby as they were entering the forest. Charming offered Regina his coat, which she accepted with a smile to thank him. When Snow gave him an odd look, he just shrugged and smiled at her.

"Back to the diner." Emma told them. "It's too cold to talk out here."

"You okay?" Ruby asked Regina as she fell in beside the ex-Queen.

Regina just nodded, eyes fixed on the ground below as she followed Emma. She was trying to work out how to explain what had happened.

In the end, Emma didn't tell the others about Regina's kiss with Elsa. She mentioned the other woman's powers, repeated Ruby's description of the castle and suggested getting Regina home so that she could rest. Snow and Charming offered to look after Henry for the night.

Regina knew that it was really to have a chance for them to talk in private. Sure enough, as soon as the front door to the mansion closed (Emma fixed it back on the hinges with magic), Emma spoke.

"I want to know. What happened between you? Were you in love?"

"I was the Evil Queen, I couldn't love anyone." Regina sighed as she fought her way out of her shoes, heading up to her room to change and knowing Emma would follow.

"But she loved you? Then why kidnap you?"

Regina shrugged as she climbed the stairs. "Love, lust….I'm not sure she understands them herself, but whatever they were, her feelings haven't changed. The way I treated her… she used to be a good person, but I wanted her as an ally. Her magic was so powerful, I had to do what I could to get her on my side."

"What did you do?"

"I helped her get revenge when those she loved betrayed her. Then, when she had done what I wanted, I left her. I cast the curse and didn't bring her to this land."

"Why not?"

"I didn't need to make her suffer. I only cursed those I hated."

"Then why not just my parents and their friends? Why the whole town?"

"The people chose Snow White over me for their Queen. They were her people and their suffering would increase hers."

"So if you didn't want… Elsa, is it? If you didn't want her to suffer, was it because you cared about her?"

Regina opened her wardrobe, grabbing the first items she found and getting changed as she considered her reply. The doors hid her from Emma's sight, but the discarded pile of clothes fell to the floor in her view. Emma blushed and tried to look away.

"All of that was a long time ago. I've had decades to try and forget that life."

"She sure seemed to remember you."

Regina came out to face Emma, closing the wardrobe door behind her. She was wearing a thick black cardigan tied at the waist over a white silky top and black trousers. Picking up the clothes from the floor, Regina took them into her en-suite bathroom and placed them in the laundry basket. She took a moment to gather her thoughts before returning to face Emma again.

"She reminded me of myself in many ways. There was no-one for her to turn to, her people were afraid of her… but that's all in the past. I've explained everything to her. Can we just leave it at that?"

"Not if she poses a threat. Is she dangerous? How powerful is her magic?"

"Like all magic it's tied to her emotions."

"But you're more powerful, right?"

Regina shrugged. "I have more control over my emotions. While I can focus my intent more easily, she allows her raw feelings to manifest through her magic."

"That doesn't sound comforting."

"I'll go back and talk to her in the morning."

"You shouldn't go alone."

"I can take care of myself."

Emma smiled and moved towards her. "I know, but if she's dangerous because she can't control her magic…"

"Then what?"

"I'll have to come and save you." Emma reached out to brush her fingers along Regina's jaw line.

"You will?" Regina smiled tenderly back at her.

"You know I will." Emma leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
